The Name That Cursed A Soul
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: Sorry, its just one huge story with no chapters. Couldnt figure out how to make them. Anyway this story is really a crossover of MBAV and Beautiful Redemption, but they only had MBAV as a choice. Find out what happens after the explosion of the Lucifractor, will Ethan ever see his true love again? What will happen to Whitechapel as we know it? :)


"My Babysitter's A Vampire"/ "Beautiful Creatures" Fanfic:

The Name That Cursed a Soul

_Because "Beautiful Creatures" is not mentioned in the genres for crossovers, this does not include any characters from the books. It does include some of the same plot line from the final book in the series "Beautiful Redemption"… Dedicated to the best book and TV series ever!_

Ethan

"Ah, what happened?" Ethan said rubbing his head as he woke up. It was after the Lucifractor caused an explosion. An explosion that should kill every supernatural being in its area. After a moment, Ethan realized he didn't see his friends.

"Benny! Sarah! Jessie!" He yelled into the distance.

"Ethan?" It was Benny's voice. A swarm of relief came over him when he saw Benny coming near. Ethan took a look around at the destruction and he realized neither Sarah nor Jessie had responded. Benny's face was grim.

"Ethan, it's Sarah," Benny began.

"Where is she?" Ethan exclaimed.

"I couldn't find her, instead I found this." He said holding out the scarlet ring Ethan had given her on Christmas. She was wearing it before the explosion.

"We have to find her, she could be anywhere." Ethan said not wanting to believe that she might not have survived. He grabbed the ring out of Benny's hand and put it into his pocket. He turned around and saw her. It was Sarah, but she was in Jessie's arms. She was unconscious, or at least Ethan held out hope that she was still breathing. Jessie slowly walked toward them carrying her lifeless body.

"She isn't breathing," He told them solemnly. Everything in Ethan's being told him not to believe Jessie. But when he felt for a pulse, he knew the truth.

"I just thought you guys would have wanted to say goodbye, so we could bury her together." Jessie said, bringing Ethan back to reality. The love of his life was gone. She was dead and never coming back. He couldn't believe this. She was supposed to be an invincible, supernatural vampire. How could she have died was a huge surprise to him. Even Benny and him, weak humans, had survived the explosion. He was waiting for her scars to instantaneously vanish and her eyes to open. He wanted to hear her say his name. He wanted her to reject his proposal for a date. He just wanted to hear her voice. It was almost Karma.

"_She had wanted to be normal. She wanted to grow old and die eventually. She didn't want to live forever. She had gotten her wish. She was watching over them somewhere now, probably wishing the explosion had come sooner,"_ Ethan thought to himself.

Sarah

"Where am I, Ethan?" She said, slowly waking up. It was sunny and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She remembered the explosion and knew where she was. There was no destruction, so she was in Heaven. But if she was dead wasn't her friends too?

"Ethan, Benny, Jessie!" She yelled into the endless green space. She sat by an oak tree in exhaustion. She was so tired of only screaming once. Wasn't Heaven supposed to be peaceful and happiness? But then she saw Ethan walking up and already felt more at peace. He looked different, almost shadowed.

"I can't believe we aren't together anymore. I'm never going to see Sarah again," Ethan said, beginning to tear up. Sarah got up and ran to hug him. She wanted to tell him that he wasn't alone and that they were together in Heaven. Just as she would have made contact she went flying through his figure. She fell into the soft grass and turned to see him still standing there.

"Ethan, I'm here. We are together! Why can't we hug each other?" Sarah exclaimed finally realizing what had happened. She was the only one who was dead. Ethan wasn't there with her; she was simply looking down at him on Earth. He was already mourning her. She got up from the ground and tried reaching out her hand to him. When her hand touched his picture, he vanished. Now she was wondering where Benny and Jessie were. As soon as she thought their names they came into view around Ethan. She almost fainted when she saw her body in Jessie's arms.

"I'm here, I'm still with you all!" She yelled. She knew they couldn't hear or see her. She felt deep in her heart that this was wrong. How did she die if they all survived? An even better question was whether Stern had survived the blow. She knew they didn't have the chance to fully destroy him before the explosion. For once she wanted to live forever. She was regretting her want to be human, just as a familiar voice made her turn.

"Hello, Sarah," Stern said. He was laughing as she turned in horror.

Your dead, finally someone gave you what you deserved." She told him. She had complete confidence as she stepped closer to him.

"And, you are too, my darling. Of course with a little help from me. But I'm not really here, you see. I'm chatting with you from below." He said smirking.

"I was wondering how you got to Heaven. You did this to me? How? If you know how I'm here, I'm sure you know how to get me back." Sarah told his figure, returning the smirk. She was about ready to punch him, even if he wouldn't feel it.

"Careful dear, you don't want me to forget to tell you the way back," He said. Sarah backed away slowly.

"Anyway I must be going-"

"I need to get back! Tell me how to get back to my friends! Why did you even do this to me?"

"You don't know? Well, you see I've held a grudge against your family for centuries, even wondered how your parents died? Your ancestors were the reason I hated vampires. They killed me, but I came back. I wanted revenge. So by killing the last known generation of your family, my dear, well I've done my job," He told her.

"You, killed my parents!?" She yelled.

"Yes, yes I did. They weren't vampires like you, or your great grandparents but they did annoy me. They knew about the supernatural world and were Seers just like your little friend. After you were born, they were going to try and protect you from this. They knew about your ancestors and past with me." He said.

"Why did my ancestors even kill you? And how were my parents even born if my great grandparents were vampires?" She asked him, her hands balled into fists.

"I kidnapped your grandmother from them, for my own magical purposes. But they wouldn't allow it, and followed me. They murdered me and stole their daughter back. But I watched them from here. I watched and slowly found a way to be alive again. I came back and gave those dirty vampires what they deserved. They should have never interfered with my practices. That's how my grudge began. And when I realized that you and your parents were related to them I knew I had to erase the last lines of your existence. So I went to find the Lucifractor. But you almost ruined my plans. My backup plan worked. I rewrote your life story using my powers and you were killed on impact of the explosion!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"How could you? Please I just want to live," Sarah said falling to her knees in tears from the story of her family's death. She was broken. Stern had it in for her this whole time. Because of her family, all of her friends could have died. The only thing happy that had come from this was the realization that she could have had a family after all.

"You should be happy, I made your wish come true. You don't have to be immortal anymore!" He said vanishing before she had the chance to beg. But she had a plan. She would destroy Stern's entire life story eliminating him from their lives. He wouldn't have killed her ancestors or her parents. The explosion wouldn't have happened, because he wouldn't have activated the Lucifractor. And he wouldn't have written her death page. She needed to figure out where it was.

Ethan

They were finally to the place they were looking for. Whitechapel High. It was destroyed. There were firemen everywhere looking for survivors. The explosion had wiped out almost the entire block of homes along the school's street.

"I hope Jane and my parents are ok," Ethan whispered under his breath looking into Sarah's empty eyes. Jessie let him carry her half of the way to the school. They planned to bury her around the school where they first met her. They had to hide behind trees and other things to escape the firemen. They knew if they were seen with Sarah they would take her from them, and they wouldn't be able to bury her where they wanted.

"This place is completely morbid," Benny said, shutting up with the look Jessie gave him. That was not something to say around a boy holding his dead true love in his arms. Ethan stopped walking when they got to where the cafeteria should have been. He was remembering the first time her saw her. He had dropped food on her, and she yelled at him.

"Ha," Ethan giggled almost forgetting that Sarah was in his arms motionless, dead.

"What is it?" Jessie asked. He wondered what was so funny, and was almost mad at Ethan.

"I was just, just thinking about the first time I met Sarah," He replied looking down at her, carefully shutting her eyes.

"_She's just sleeping. She's at peace…"_ Ethan told himself. He started crying, he couldn't hold in his sadness for the girl he loved.

Sarah

She was watching them from above, while she thought of a way to find Stern's book. It was wrong; she was watching her own funeral. Ethan even spoke a few words for her.

"She was the best vampire babysitter a person could have. She was a great friend. I loved her, and even though I never got to be with her, I will always remember the times we had when she saved Benny and my life." He said while crying. Jessie dug the hole for her body, and Ethan and Benny placed her in. After they found flowers and threw some into the grave. Then they closed it up with a layer of dirt. She was officially gone. Before Sarah could give a second glance at her grave she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Ethan's mom.

"Mrs. Morgan? You were killed in the explosion?" Sarah asked surprised as she ran up and hugged her.

"Yes Sarah, I was here before you, but I wanted to wait until you were finished watching this to come over to you. Take my hand," She told Sarah. Sarah was confused but she did it. They were surrounded by dust for a moment and then were in Ethan's house. Except, it was destroyed. Everything was gone. The house was a wreck and now Sarah understood.

"The house collapsed while you were inside. Oh my goodness, is Jane and Mr. Morgan ok?" Sarah asked suddenly afraid that Ethan had lost everything.

"I was the only one in the house. Jane and my husband are alright, I've been watching them for this entire time. I'm worried for Ethan. He already lost you, and he loves you Sarah. He doesn't know yet that I'm gone too." She told Sarah. Sarah told her what they could do to fix this. She decided she had to tell Mrs. Morgan how all of this began.

"I think I should tell you something Mrs. M. I'm a vampire. The whole reason the explosion even happened is because of my family. I don't know the whole story but a very powerful man, was holding a grudge on my family. So he wanted to destroy us with a weapon called the Lucifractor. On the night before the explosion, me, Ethan, Benny and another vampire I know Jessie, went to stop him. Ethan used his powers as a Seer, and Benny used his powers as a spell master, to stop him. But before they could, the Lucifractor was activated and as we destroyed it, it exploded. I know it sounds crazy but, I know a way to undo this. I can get us back to Ethan and the others. But I think I need your help."

"I believe you, Sarah. From the first night you came I knew something was different. I mean, even Ethan's light-saber couldn't have been strong enough to break a hole in the wall. And then there were the questions Ethan asked me, about seeing things. Benny's grandmother also had given me some clues to the weird stuff happening in Whitechapel. If you know a way to get us back to the boy we love, I'm definitely here to help." She told Sarah, with a smile on her face.

"Ok, so we need to find this man named Stern's life story. He was the man who caused the explosion. So, if we can destroy his book and he doesn't exist, then we won't end up dying today." Sarah told Mrs. M.

"That sounds easy enough," She replied.

"Now we just need to find the book." Sarah said, thinking.

"What are we waiting for? We are going to go home to Ethan."

Ethan

"_It has been 72 hours since my true love and my mother died. I began this journal as a way to vent my feelings. I know someday I will be with them again; I just need to stay strong. Jessie left to grieve in his own place. Benny and I have been hanging out and visiting Sarah's grave site every day. We haven't been to school because they are still just beginning to rebuild. Mom hasn't been buried yet, but when she does I will begin seeing her too. Benny's relatives are all ok. I'm worried for Jane. She hasn't spoken to me or dad since she found out. I miss them so much. I know they are looking down on me somewhere." _Ethan wrote in his new journal. He was depressed. And to be honest it wasn't helping that he no longer had a mother figure to help him grieve. He was alone. The only person who seemed to be worse off was Jane. Ethan went to visit Sarah's "grave" after he wrote in that entry. He walked through the rubble as he reached the cafeteria. He saw that they had poured fresh concrete over where they buried her. He bent down on one knee and wrote Sarah in the concrete. He then put 1996-2013 below her name. Finally, he drew a heart and E+S inside of it. He placed the rose he had come with on her new tombstone and sat down on a dry area of concrete.

"Hey, Sarah. It's been three days since I've seen you. Well, you or my mom. You two are probably up there together. I just wanted to tell you how much I miss you. I put another entry into my journal today. Remember I told you about that yesterday. Anyway, I hope you still remember me, and tomorrow I thought I'd shake things up and bring a tulip instead of a rose. Ok, so I guess I'll just go now, bye." He told her grave. He didn't know what else to say. He still hasn't even been able to tell her that he loves her. He can never get out the right words. He walked back to the shelter he was now staying in and sat on his assigned bed. He didn't know what else to do so he started another journal page.

"_I just went to visit Sarah. Today I felt her presence even more than the last two days. I-" _

"Ahhh!" He yelled in pain at his vision. It had never been painful for him, but this was different. He saw Sarah, she was telling him something.

"Ethan, I'm coming home! Ethan, I'm coming home! Don't let me go, I'm coming home! Ahhh!" She was in pain, she was almost crying while she said the words. It was over. Ethan couldn't believe it. His visions were always true and this one said Sarah was coming back. She was coming home to him and soon. But for some reason he knew he couldn't tell Benny. He wouldn't believe him. Deep inside he was squealing for joy.

Sarah

"Ahhhh!" She yelled falling to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Morgan asked her.

"I did it, I got through to Ethan. That took a lot of energy." Sarah said, coughing.

"But, we are much closer to finding Stern's book. We are finally here, after a three days trek. The Souls Library." Mrs. Morgan said.

"This library should have everyone's, living and dead, life stories. And all we had to do is ask random people how to get here," Sarah said, somewhat angry at how long it was taking to get home. They walked inside to find endless stacks of books. You couldn't even see its end. Now all they had to do was find S and then search the books.

"This is going to take forever," Sarah said, still exhausted from the vision and the long walk.

"Take my hand," Mrs. M said. Sarah was confused but she did it anyway. Another mist of dust clouded them, like it did when she first met her in the afterlife and they reappeared at a stack of books. The sign above said 'S'.

"I just realized you could've done that to get us to the library. We didn't have to walk!" Sarah said, annoyed.

"I just remembered that we could do this now, I'm sorry." She replied.

"Ok, let's just find Stern's book." Sarah said. But it wasn't as hard as it looked. Using their power together they found 'STE' and Stern was close to it. But there was a problem. Destroying the book was not going to be easy. On the back of the book there was an incantation for three people to recite that would destroy the book forever. But it was only Sarah and Mrs. Morgan. They needed to contact Ethan. It was the only way to have enough power to destroy the book. Ethan would have to touch a picture of Sarah for it to work.

Ethan

Ethan was worried. It had been a day after the vision he had about Sarah. He was starting to think that her cries in pain were because someone was keeping them from their goal. But he didn't know how to contact her the way she did him.

"Ah!" It was happening again. But this was the worst pain he could have ever felt. It wasn't the same as the last vision, it was worse. This time he saw Sarah and his mother holding hands. Sarah was reaching out to him. She was yelling and there was a book between them all like a barrier.

"Ethan I need you! Grab my hand! Grab my hand! Say it with me! Break the book upon the power it holds! Confrínget potestatem habet super librum!" She yelled. He joined their chant as he reached out to Sarah through the vision. A vortex surrounded them, it was glowing. They continued the chant and the glow became brighter until Ethan couldn't see anything anymore. He heard a bang and he went flying and hit his living room wall. He opened his eyes and saw them. His mom and Sarah were unconscious on the couch. His house was back and they were too.

"Guys? Mom, Sarah!" He ran up to them, his mom waking up first.

"Ethan? Oh, honey you're here! I'm with you!" She said putting her arms around him. They almost forgot that Sarah hadn't woken up yet.

"Sarah, honey? You did it, you destroyed the book. We are home now," Mrs. Morgan said, kneeling down next to Sarah.

"Mrs. Morgan? Ethan!" Sarah shouted, running straight into his arms with her supernatural speed. She almost knocked him over. Ethan didn't realize that his mom knew about Sarah and was immediately defensive.

"Look mom, Sarah is _so_ happy to see me," He said, giving Sarah a look.

"It's ok, Ethan. I told your mom that I'm a vampire. If I hadn't I don't think we could've gotten back to you," Sarah told him.

"She's right, honey. Anyway I think I'll go upstairs for a while. It's been a long time since I'd seen my soaps." Mrs. Morgan said, already heading up the stairs with a wink at Sarah.

"You came back. I missed you a lot. I don't suppose you saw Jessie, Benny and I bury you?" Ethan said, blushing.

"I did, and I'm very happy to be back." She said moving closer to him. It was silent for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes. They kissed. It was the first time Sarah and Ethan had ever felt so close to each other. She had gone through the afterlife and back to get to him. When she stepped back it was different. She wasn't only Ethan's friend anymore. They were officially a couple.

"How did you do it? How did you come back?" He asked her.

"We had to destroy Stern-My parents!" Sarah shouted remembering what Stern had told her.

"What's wrong? What about your parents?" Ethan asked.

"They're alive! I saved them! Stern didn't murder them!" She yelled in happiness. She was crying. She grabbed his hand and they went flying, to meet Sarah's family.


End file.
